


Pivot

by thehoyden



Category: American Idol RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he forgets that Cook has, like, really weird knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pivot

Sometimes he forgets that Cook has, like, really weird knowledge. And the thing about Cook -- like, the best thing about Cook -- is that he really genuinely want to share that knowledge, and David is usually totally grateful because he always learns something and it's more time to spend with Cook.

Still, Cook's enthusiasm for pivot tables is a little -- well. David's sure they're important, and maybe if he goes to college like Cook did, he'll figure out why.

"Don't you have an accountant?" David asks a little desperately, peering over Cook's shoulder at the laptop screen.

"Yeah, but I just like to look things over," Cook says. "Look, in this business, it doesn't hurt to be careful." He continues clicking around on the pivot table, muttering to himself about sales under his breath, and David starts to feel a little ignored. And then he feels a little guilty, because Cook is trying to _show_ him something and he wouldn't do it if he weren't looking out for David, but _really_.

"Cook," he says after waiting as patiently as possible for a few more minutes while Cook pointed at things on the screen and said things like "functionality" in kind of the sexy voice, and whoa, was that weird and wrong.

"Hmm?" Cook says absently, and that's _it_.

David tangles his hand up with Cook's on the touchpad and clicks save on the pivot table, just in case -- and Cook looks almost stupidly happy that David has picked up that much, and then looks confused when David firmly but gently closes the laptop and shoves it off Cook's thighs.

And when David nervously licks his lips once before sitting where the laptop used to be and pressing his lips against Cook's, it turns out that kissing is another field that Cook knows a little something about, and _wow_, is he happy to share.


End file.
